


Destiny is like the sea

by Del21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Percy, F/M, Gen, Hurt Percy Jackson, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Powerful Percy Jackson, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del21/pseuds/Del21
Summary: the evenements takes place after BoO, so obviously spoilersThis is the end of the 2nd gigantomachy and after so many battles and wars Percy Jackson will finally be able to rest, right ? I think it is time to write a true Greek tragedy in the Percy Jackson community, so don't expect a happy ending. Very Percy-centered story.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. End of a war

  
_3 days after the end of the 2nd gigantomachy._

Percy was on the hill helping both camps, Half-Blood and Jupiter, cleaning the aftermaths of the battle that took place here. The earth was turned upside down and mud was everywhere, broken trees and rocks jonched the ground.  
  
All of this had been Gaïa's doing, a primordial who caused many deaths among the demigod's ranks. Even 3 days after we could still find dead corpses under the mud, buried six feet underground or smashed under rocks for the most unlucky.  
  
''Primordials really are on another's level.'' Thought Percy.

He remembered the terror he felt when he faced Nyx and Tartarus, how hopeless and useless he was. And so he was amazed to see Leo put Gaïa back to sleep when she was fully awakened, even if he had to sacrifice his life.  
  
Percy being Percy, he felt guilty about Leo's death and the deaths from both camps. He couldn't bear to rest one more day in the infirmary, he had slept for 2 days straight. This exhaustion must have been the consequences of his whole journey. From the moment he woke up at Luna's place completely lost and amnesique until the end of the war, Percy had moved all the time from one place to another, figthing for his life, protecting the Argo II on sea, falling into Tartarus, figthing Giants and Monsters and going on quest.  
  
He was still tired but at least it was over, the war was over and he was finally at home, at camp with his friends and Annabeth. He was relieved, even if the general mood at camp was rather gloomy.  
  
The good thing is, with Percy around, the cleaning was faster. He summoned a massive flood of water who swapped away the debris and the mud around. Plus, with Leo's gone, he was the most joking one and he tried to lighten the tension, so that the others could feel better. He had to force himself sometimes because even him was not really in the mood to laugh but he did an effort for the greater good.

  
Percy's Pov:

Near 16h, camp was like before, just a little more destroyed maybe. And all the corpses have been retrieved and buried. There was still a lot of injured but thanks to the Apollo cabin, their recovering was fast. I went back to the infirmary to pack my stuff and see Nico who was still lying unconscious here after he used his power way too much. I find out inside that Apollo himself was here helping his childrens.  
  
''Hey Percy, my favorite couz, what's up ? You don't feel bad, do you ? We are a little overwhelmed here so please tell me you're okay.'' Said Apollo, he was the same old Sunny smily god but he was wearing a white blouse, with gloves, mask and glasses. I didn't know if it was really necessary since he was a God with perfect eyesight or if it was just for showing off but since i was not an expert, i kept my mouth shut and answered:  
  
''Don't worry, i'm good. And you ? Zeus didn't punish you too severly ?'' I sneered.

''Don't even talk about it.'' He made a sshhhh sign with his finger while looking at the ceiling. ''He wants to wait tonight's celebration before taking a decision, but i'm sure he just can't decide what type of torture he wants to use on me yet, he blames me unfairly, and still, he needs my help to heal everyone here. But of course i bet it will not be taken into account in his judgement."

"Suck to be his son i guess."   
  
"You think you are better, Percy ? You never saw barnacle head at his worst, his fatal flaw is anger and you better never see him in that state. He could kill you on sight.''  
  
''No chance, i've done nothing to anger him. But more important, you said there was a celebration ?"  
  
"Oh yes, tonight the Gods will fest on Olympus and the camps will do it here as well, it's already in preparation. Also the Hunters and Amazons will be here for their contributions in the war.''  
  
"Why don't we go on Olympus like last time ?"  
  
''The Gods are still divided by their roman aspects, even if it's less important, some of them are still troubled by their counterpart and are very unstable. It's still dangerous to have both camps on Olympus.''

I came out to help preparing the party and saw a lot of new faces with orange shirts, there must have been new arrival since i left 9 months ago. There was a lot of new cabins too, these people were thrown in a war for their first year. ''Poor childrens'' i thought.  
I talked to a lot of them, but each time i saw either fear or astonishement in their eyes and the discussions ended quickly, it must have been the war that have traumatised them. Then i heard glimpses of conversation like:"it's him", "Tartarus", "prophecies", "hero", "st-Helen", "Titans" and "Giants". I didn't like that at all, it felt like i was a circus freak to them, i quickly stepped out. I was overwhelmed by noises and i felt paranoid, maybe i was just tired.  
  
I surprised a meeting between Reyna, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper and the counselors about the party and some conflicts between Romans and Greeks, mostly because of the Ares kid ( what a surprise ). I joined them.

''Want someone to help ?''

''Hi Percy, glad to see you back.'' Jason said, everyone welcomed me and the meeting continued. I had to go with Frank, Reyna and Hazel to the roman camp help to make the preparations and calm the tension. I was pretty strong at calming others, being a son of Poseidon, i was naturally a chill dude.

The romans were totally bewildered by our camp, so not disciplined, so not organised, so not Roman i traducted. It's true that for them it must looks like a summer camp, well it is one after all, just a really weird one. I was playing the guide for them until some asked about cabins or structures that i have never seen before. I told them:

''Sorry, i've been absent for a time, so there are some things i still don't know about.''

So many things have changed in a few months. The idea that the things goes by and happens without me, that i was irrelevant, or worse disposable, just like a pawn controlled by greater powers, made me a little sick. Fortunately, Hazel took my hand and told me:

''Don't worry, you will be able to know everything you missed tonight.'' She was so young and yet so kind and intuitive, she always knew how to cheer up anybody. And Frank came too.

"If you need someone to talk, we're here." Name a more supportive couple than those two. 

"Don't worry, big guy, i'm fine. And you should be more concerned about your new job, praetor is a though work, maybe even too much for you to handle."

"Thank you for your wise advice, ex-preator, who has been dismissed the day after he has been elected." First time ever that Frank made me lose an argument, it almost made me proud.

I chassed my dark thoughts as the party began. It was decided to have a roman style celebration, people were organised in groups composed of friends and people of the same cabin or cohort. Romans and Greeks mixed, with tables for each group. We wanted to make them feel at ease while forcing communication and coexistence between the two camps.  
We were afraid that it could go horribly wrong and that all the improvements we struggled to gain during the war would be crushed. But we were reassured when we saw that everyone was happy, everyone was drinking, singing and a lot of people were going from one group to another to talk. For the first time since the end of the battle, Camp Half-Blood felt alive and the hearth was reaching new heigths. I guess War also has it's good point and can even unite ancient ennemies....never tell Ares i said this.  
  
I sat beside my friends, all the crew was here, except for Nico, Reyna and...Leo. We all mourned him but Jason was even more depressed, Piper, au contraire, was not that sad. "I am sure he's not dead." She kept saying but i doubted it, Nico himself told us he was gone.   
  
Back to more happy matter: Food, i was known for my legendary appetite, so naturally the whole table where i sat was a festival of blue. I never have eaten so much in my life. I noted that the older i got, the more i ate. Duh...you would probably say, but i meant it seriously. Between this year and the one before, i must have double my diet and yet i never seemed to catch fat. Well, it must had been because i was still in full growth.  
  
I was eating my seventh pizza when i felt a sparkle on my neck that almost made me throw up. I turned and said:

''For Gods' sake Jason, you will...'' I stopped when i saw who i was talking to.

''Calm down kelp head, it's only me.''

"Thals" I shouted, i was so pleased to see her again. We talked about our respective journeys since we seen each others and we understood that we both have been through a lot, so we decided to change the subject.

"So two times saviour of Olympus.'' Thalia said, sneering. ''You're becoming quite popular.'' I laughed but popularity was not something i liked a lot.

"I don't do this for popularity, in fact i would like to be untroubled right now. Step back from the Myths and Gods and Monsters, just be at camp with Annabeth like this is perfect.''

''No way, you're telling me that the mighty Perseus Jackson doesn't want to figth anymore.'' She said full of sarcasm. But since i am a player, i answered with my irritating grin.

''Exactly my dear cousin, I, the mighty and magnificient Perseus Jackson just want for once since i was twelve to be left alone by the Gods and their business.''  
  
"Good luck with that, the Gods will always have something in store for you, and for us. They need the demigods to do their dirty work, and we can't refuse them. You can't escape your fate Perce."

"Surely after 2 war they will let us get some rest, i think..." Then i wondered the matter seriously. "I hope. Anyway, i won't help them this time even if they beg me."

She looked at me doubtfully. "And if your friends are in danger ?"

"Well, i will go of course." She laughed. 

"You're so predictable, kelp head, you make the perferct pawn." This angered me a bit, it made me think of Gaia when she called me her "little pawn".

"Are you saying that you wouldn't do the same for me ?" 

"Hmmm, touché." The irony made me laugh.

"Poor simple mortals that we are." 

It was 3 am when Annabeth and I decided to go on the beach to have some time for ourselves. I began to feel sleepy when she proposed to, but i coudn't refuse her this little escapade, it was so romantic and romance was something that we didn't have since i was gone, since Paris to be exact. The view was beautiful, we couldn't see the stars because of the large clouds in the sky but the moon was visible at the horizon, the sea was dark with the night so the lights of the campfire and the torches were reflecting on the water. This was the most magnificient picture i have seen in my life, with the equally most magnificient person i met on earth. However the only thing i was able to say was :

"Woah...this is just...whoahh." Very subtile, i know, but what can i say. I am well known for my ability to describe things. 

"You said it, seaweed brain." She had a large smile on her face. The scenery was so perfect, we just sat on the sand and kissed each other for a long time.

"What have you planned from now on, wise girl."

"I don't know, i still have to make some arrangements on Olympus, i plan to build... "

I interrupted her or else she would have gone for an hour of architecture lesson. "You still haven't finished after all this time ?"

"To be fair, i was very occupied by the new war, the fact that Olympus was closed or again by the fact that i was desperatly searching for some seaweed brain across the country."

I felt the tears wanting to get out, i couldn't even imagine what my girlfriend had to go through during those months. I hugged her.

"Dont worry, i'm here now and i promise i won't leave you again, never." We stayed like this, unable to let go of each other for a while. Suddenly, i saw in the distance someone aproaching, Annabeth and I stood up immediately. The person came out of the sea and was clearly going towards us.

"Who might it be ?" Annabeth asked. 

"I don't know." In the night, the figure was too far to be recognised, i decided to take out riptide from my pocket to be prepared for any eventuality. This could be a Monster, a God, anything and Annabeth had nothing to defend herself.

"Stay back." I told her, and i went into the water. This was my element, where i would be the strongest and more secure. The stranger came closer and i was able to discern a green suit and a baton in his hand..no, not a baton, a trident.

"Dad", i shouted. "Oh my gods, you scared me."

Poseidon came closer with a unusual serious look on his face. "Perseus, come with me." The weather was becoming worse and worse, thunder apppeared and the sea became agitated. 

His sentence surprised me. "What ? You mean right now ? This can't wait the morning ?"

"No, you have to go with me NOW." Thunder striked near by, flashing us and illuminating his face. "You will face the consequences for what you did." He radiated power and hidden anger was visible on his face. I was speechless, he never talked to me like this. What did he meant when he said i would face the consequences ?

My girlfriend saw my distress and helped me, she kneeled. "Lord Poseidon, please calm down. If you need assistance, we would be honored to help. So please explain to us the situation." An answer worthy of the child of Athena, who tried to calm down the tension without irritating him.

"Don't talk to me, you impertinent brat, i don't need your help and i am only here for my son. Now begone." This was too much, i couldn't let her be disrespected like this, i confronted my father.

"What's happening, dad ? Why are you acting like this, aren't you ashamed of yourself ?" He took me by the neck and lifted me up, Annabeth tried to help me but a massive wave swept her away on the beach.

"Don't talk back to me, Perseus, and this is you who should be ashamed. On Olympus, Zeus and all the Gods mocked me all night because of you, because you did nothing against Polybotes when you were on your own element, even worse, it was Zeus' spawn who had to save you. Because you were the one to wake up Gaia and yet you didn't even harm her during the battle. You were utterly useless at this war." Anger was clearly visible on his face now. Plus, his traits seemed to move and change, was he influenced by Neptune ? The weather was even worse, the light wind became a storm and an earthquake appeared.

I was atonished, so this is what it was all about: Pride, just another quarrel with Zeus. How my immortal father could be so childish ? I didn't care for the glory or the achievements if in the end we could do what must be done to succeed. I tried to speak but my throath was too compressed. However, it seems that he was able to read my thougths. 

He yelled. "Don't think like a weakling, you are so much better than this ! I can feel all the power that lay inside of you, far greater than your friends or than most demigods who have ever lived. Your pathetic mentality must be the influence of this spawn of Athena. But don't worry Perseus, because i will prove it to them soon, you will prove to them that you are the best demigod of all time. I will organize a trial so hard that no one could ever object it." 

Fear overwhelmed me. No, not again, this couldn't happen again. I couldn't leave right now, not after all i have been through. I couldn't lose Annabeth, camp and my friends one more time. I struggled to try to break free, but Poseidon or Neptune, i didn't even know anymore at this point, his face seemed melted, didn't even budge. I tried to summon all the water i could to make him let go of me, i made waves higher than 10 meters crushed on him. But nothing. All he showed was a cruel smile. 

"Yes, like this, let it loose. This is the behaviour i want to see for your trial. But no matter how much you struggle son..." He came closer and whispered to my ear. "Don't forget that you will never be stronger than me." My green eyes were full of rage, i pushed a violent scream of despair:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." But i couldn't do anything. 

And so, as he violently dragged me into the sea, the last things i saw before i passed out were the peoples running at the beach and the lonely again wise girl to whom i had swore that i would never leave again, crying on the beach, desperately trying to reach out to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it took me a week to write this first chapter, i hope that you guys like it, writing is more time-consuming that i thought. I did this chapter because i always wanted to create a book, but it is just a hobby, i don't know if i will finish this fanfic or even if i will continue to write. Let me know if you have apreciated this chapter so it can help me to motivate myself to write more.  
> Also, i am not a native english speaker and this my first fanfiction, so please review if you see grammar fault or if i mess sentences, jokes or anything, your opinion in general interest me and can help me to improve.
> 
> The cool thing with this story is that i have almost everything already planned in my head (the journey, the characters, the themes and the conclusion), the only problem is to write it down, in english and to make it interesting to read. So anyway, bye and see you next time, maybe.


	2. Separated

_4 days after Percy's disappearance._

Annabeth was lying on her bed, she hadn't move for days. And she wouldn't have eaten either if her sisblings from cabin 6 wouldn't have brought her food and forced the stubborn child of Athena to at least nourish herself.

It wasn't like her to be so inactive, depressed, but this was too much. She knew she had to get up, go at the big house and help the others find the lost again son of Poseidon...but she didn't find the strength to do so. She was apathetic, too tired and too heartbroken to even move or talk. And too busy feeling sorry for herself. Annabeth thought that she was cursed, she always wanted to build things stable and durable. But with Percy, it was like a tornado striked each time the construction was nearly finished and you had to restart again from the beginning. She could almost hear the Fates laughing at her despair.

She cried a lot, the sheets were wet by all her tears. 

But even in that pitiful state, Annabeth was still this wise girl who tried to think of an explanation to her many questions: Where could be Percy ? How to track him ? Which Gods could help ? She thought about it, thought and thought so much that her head throbbed and hurted, but she couldn't help herself, she needed anwser. The child of Athena couldn't accept to not understand, to lack informations. She craved for answers more than anything. But alone in her bed, there was no one to interogate, and so the absence of communication made her argue to herself:

"Where the hell is he ?" It was the constant question that, no matter the distraction: food, sleep, or even pain, didn't stop to repeat itself. 

"Stop asking that, you have to calm down and rest, you will search for him after with everyone. Be rational." She knew that her attempt to find answers was pointless, just a torture for her mind. 

Unfortunately, she stopped listening to reason for days now. "But i need to know where...and how...and what could be this stupid trial, will he be safe ?"

And so, this cycle continued over and over again until the system breaks. "No, you need to sleep, you don't think straight right now and you are not productive."

"I need him so much. Why...why is he gone ? Why does it keep happenning ? At St-Helen, before the war, and now here. Again...and again, sob....and again..sob...sob."

There she go crying again. Annabeth had totally collapsed.

Meanwhile, at the Big House, Chiron, Rachel, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, the Counselors and Nico who finally woke up earlier this morning, had a meeting at the Big House. The Romans left and Frank, as new Preator had to go with them, but Hazel wanted to stay to help her friends. The situation just had been explained to Nico. 

He stood up really resentful. "And all of you just let Percy go like that ?"

Chiron answered with shame on his face, he was evidently blaming himself for this, he seemed way more older physically than usual. "When we arrived, Percy was already far, the earth was shaking violently and the storm was really powerful, we had to protect the camp and the peoples here. And even now, we still have a lot of damaged buidings and cabins, actually the Hermes cabin is overpopulated. Camp Half-Blood was never designed to stand against natural disaster like this, the weather is suposed to be always calm."

"Moreover, we were all weakened after the battle against Gaia, and we had a lot of injured." Jason said, to help the centaur to ligthen his guilt.

"And anyways, nobody could have followed them in that storm, it would have been suicidal." Thalia said confronting the son of Hades who looked like he wanted to pick a fight. Hazel was next to him and tried to relax him. 

Nico was angry, but not necessarily to them, more torwards himself. Because he wasn't there when they needed him, all the situation happened without him. And he knew that being angry was useless, that he had to let go of that resentment. "OK, ok, fine." He sat down. "So..what's the plan now ?"

Jason talked immediately, after Percy's diseaparance and Annabeth's isolation, he assumed he had to take the place of the leader. "Normally, Olympus is open again. We will go there to investigate on what happened at the celebration, find clues on where could be Percy and ask to the Gods for help. Surely, they will not let a Hero of Olympus be abducted agaisnt his will without doing anything. We will leave tomorrow." He clench his fist, his voice deepened. "And Poseidon will pay for what he did." 

A silence arised at this sentence for those who knew what he meant.

"And after this, we'll go save prissy and kick Poseidon's ass !" Clarisse shouted, excited, and everyone in the room was ready to go anytime.

"I am sorry to stop your eagerness miss La Rue but we can't do that." Chiron said abruptly. "We need a prophecy to go on a mission like this. Demigods aren't allowed to go on quest without one, otherwise the Ancients Laws won't protect you. Alas..."

"I recieved any." Rachel said sadly.

And now an akward silence arised at this sentence for everyone in the room.

"Remind me to call Chiron at your birthday Connor, so he will ruin the mood." Travis murmured.

"And Annabeth ?" Hazel said worried. "We should bring her on Olympus too."

"In her state, she can't even go out of her cabin. She doesn't talk to anyone, even me." Thalia mumbled.

"I'll go see her." Piper annouced determined. "And i will make her go with us."

"Very well, this meeting is now finished, it is time to take dinner." 

It was around 20h when the demigods ate. The sun was still high in summer, unlike the campfire that was ridiculously low, proof that the mood was bitter. But still, the fire was reassuring and put the mind at ease while eating. At least Hestia seemed to care for them. Piper thought it was a shame Annabeth wasn't here, it could assist her to recoverate. After having offered food to her mother and go picked up a meal for her friend, she went to cabin 6. Inside, she could already hear silent cries.

"Annabeth, it's me, Piper. I brought you food."

No reponse. 

"I know that you are passing through a difficult phase, but you need to know that your friends are here for you. I am here if you want to talk."

"Leave...leave me alone." She said with a broken voice.

"We already left you alone for 4 days. It's time that you move on and go get him back." She used a little charmspeak even if she didn't realised.

No reponse, again.

Piper didn't want to do what she was about to do. But here and now, she was certain to know better than the wise child of Athena what to do. She breathed in and said with confidence:

" **Stop crying. Go sit down and** **eat.** "

No tender word, just pure charmspeak. Piper sent orders and her words were absolute. The child of Aphrodite felt tired after using so much raw power, she wasn't used to just order someone directly, with no gentle talk to persuade. 

The effects were immediate, Annabeth was in trance and did what she was told. Piper saw the completely red eyes of her friend and felt pity, would she be in the same state if Jason was gone ? She didn't want to find out. But Piper knew that was not enough. After this, Annabeth would just return to her bed and there would have been no progression. She wondered what to do, maybe she could try to hypnotise her so she could be more stable and calm, put barriers in her mind and...but she quickly forgot that option, it was far too much manipulative for Piper, and she didn't even know if this could work. She decided to use charmspeak to force Annabeth to confess to her, force her to communicate. So she would open up little by little, and in the end, finally move on. 

She went at full force again **"So what did you do on your bed for those past 4 days ?"** Small talk, she had to be careful and increase gradually.

Annabeth answered while she continued eating, something that she would have never did normally. "I cried mainly, i was too worried so i didn't sleep a lot."

 **"Why did you rejected everyone who tried to talk to you ?"** Piper felt more and more exhausted.

"Because i wanted to be left alone, i didn't want to appear to the other like this, so weak. I have to remain strong, everyone is couting on me, on my plans."

Sympathy reached her and made her lose focus. "You are strong Annabeth. It's alright to feel down sometimes but we are here if you need us, you don't have to hide. Everyone at camp understand you and we all miss Percy."

"No, you're wrong, all of you don't miss him like me, i know him since we were twelve. When he is not here, it feels like a part of me is missing, like one of my limbs was amputated, and it hurts, it hurts so much. He is... he... you ?"

Piper realised. "Aww shit.."

"How dare you !" She yelled.

"Annabeth please calm down." 

"You charmspeaked me ! I can't believe this. You forced me to talk to you, Piper Mclean ! Have you no consideration to my feelings or my intimaty ? Have you no shame to manipulate me like this ?"

"But you..." Piper struggled to find words. "I wanted to help you."

"I don't want your help ! Like i said earlier: Leave. Me. Alone !" She was terrifying, no wonders why everyone at camp respected her.

Piper was almost crying. "I..I was just trying to help, between you and Leo, i don't know what to do anymore."

Annabeth was too curious to just let this information pass by and it stunned her so much that her anger dissipated a little.

"Leo's alive ? Why nobody told me ?" Piper was relieved by this change of demeanor so she continued.

"Yeah, you probably didn't hear about it, his return was rather discret." Leo and discret weren't supposed to be in the same sentence, Annabeth thought. "What happened ?"

"You see, after the explosion on Gaia, Leo died and used the potion on him to come back to life. And he apparently woke up in Ogygia. He left with Calypso, like he promised, that's so cute when i think about it. But unfortunately, on their way back they found themselves in a violent storm, too strong for Festus, Leo told us that Calypso tried to control the wind but it seemed that when she left her island, she lost her divine status and a lot of her powers. she falled into the sea." Piper's head lowered.

"Leo tried to rescue her but a enormous wave swept him and he lost cousciousness. The next morning, people at camp found him on the beach with Festus covering him entirely destroyed."

"This storm, it was..." Annabeth asked worried, they couldn't be so unlucky.

"Yes, it was the one provoked by Poseidon, we found him the next morning after the night Percy had been kidnapped. We searched for him and Calypso all day but we found nothing, and after all this time, she is probably...anyway, since he got back, Leo had been in bunker 9 and hasn't moved. He pass his time repairing Festus or try to find a way to locate Calypso. If not, he just watch Hephaeustus TV. I never saw him rest since he got back and it's like he always wants to do something, he just can't stop and it's beginning to worry me." Piper voice broke, she was nearly crying, having so much anxiety for her friends wasn't good for her.

Annabeth saw one of her closest friend in distress and couldn't help herself. "Don't worry, Piper, i'm sure he'll be fine. He certainly wants to occupy his mind to avoid the pain. Give him some time and he will get better."

Piper chuckled while wiping a tear. "If only you could be so rational about yourself."

"I tried pipes, i really tried. But when Percy is involved...it always drives me crazy." she said a little angry, the wise girl couldn't stand her pathetic state. 

"We are all emotionally exhausted after all we've been through. Look, even Jason is really angry nowadays, surely for what happened to Leo. He is always with him when he can, they must be eating together now in fact. But we have to remain strong and not let our sentiments take away the best of us."

"You think Jason wants to fight Poseidon ?" 

"I don't think so. He is not the type to hate someone at the point to take revenge. But i'm sure he is angry at the Gods in general for letting those things happens."

Annabeth was sorry for Leo, and Calypso, she didn't deserve this fate. And contrary to Annabeth, Leo lost her for good. Annabeth couldn't continue to mourn, Percy could still be alive and try to survive, she had to fight for him too. She didn't know how she would react if Percy died, awful for sure, far more miserable than now, but to wich extent really ? She really didn't want to know for once. 

Then, the girls heard a commotion outside and Hazel came in, sweating, she never must have run that fast before in her life.

"Hurry, Leo and Jason said they know where Percy could be. there is a urgent meeting at the Big House."

When the girls arrived at the room, it was full of people. Everyone heard the news and some saw Leo and Jason transport a TV from the forest to here, and they were trying to connect that same TV so that they could all see the mysterious news. Annabeth saw the black bags under Leo's red eyes and she wondered if she looked the same.

"So what did you find ?" Nico urged. 

"We don't know for sure, it's just a guess." Jason answered. But even a guess could mean a lot to her. no one pointed out that it's had been a long time since she left her cabin, they were all just glad she was there. Chiron stood beside her. And then the screen began to light up, and everyone's stares were on it, focused and impatient. For now, it was just some noises with no pictures, but it became more and more audible and visible. 

w... bew... nd...now...cause....the en....the war...the Gods feel merciful, so expect a sunny day tomorrow on all America and for the days that follow. Ahhhh, i love when the weather is so simple, it makes my job so easier, almost boring ahaha. But beware for our friends on the East Coast where Poseidon makes pretty big rain sometimes because he's really pissed and a tiny bit unstable. Thanks for following our emission "Weather every twelve" and i'll find you all in a few seconds on the "Aeolus show" ".

Literally six seconds after. "Hello-o Olympus, i'm Aeolus, master of the winds and we are here on the "Aeolus show", tonight..."

Everyone was fairly disappointed and and a bit lost.

An exaparated Thalia exclaimed. "The weather. Jason, you gathered us to look at the weather. I don't know if it's some kind of a sick Zeus-type joke, but even i find it inappropriate." 

"No wait a little, it will come soon."

"...I think It is time to talk about our next show, and i feel that this one is really promising. We only promoted it a little because we had to agree on the rights and the production and the distribution, but anyways, now it's finally the right time. Aeolia center is proud to present to all of you, dear viewers, in partnership with Iris communication and Atlantis, our new show called:

"Lost at Sea"

Surprise !!! My winds spirit will follow 24/7 Perseus Jackson on his terrifying trial. Poseidon claims that his son is able to surpass all demigods in history, but will Perseus Jackson survive his test alone with literally no help from the outside world ? Or will he die trying ? In every case, it sures promises a spectacular show ! We already prepared numerous guest from all Olympus, bets and games that will makes you win exceptionnal gift like a voyage on Atlantis (call cost 1 drachma every ten seconds then 10 drachmas every thirty seconds). The trial will begin in a few hours at 7 am. So tell your friends, repand the news, the game is set. Now, stay tuned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hop, first kill, who's next ? Don't worry, i'm joking. I won't kill for no reason, but i had to set the tone and the occasion was so perfect. Calypso's death really shows well the concept of collateral damage used in shakespearean tragedy and i really wanted to try it. I hope that you were surprised, i tried to talk about Leo in the previous chapter, so his return didn't totally come out of nowhere. This chapter is here to put the foundations. Next time, we'll see Percy, i swear.
> 
> Also, i really hope i was not too much OOC with Annabeth, i wanted to show her really broken to make her more interesting and i tried to take flaws evoked in her story. Like her desire to build perfect monuments and relations, or like her pride (hubris) when she doesn't want to be seen weak or assume that her plan are the best and that everyone rely on her. Or also the facts that she is too rational and always want to know every bit of information at disposal, and that she doesn't stand her emotions well and can't be calm ( like shown at the beginning of the chapter where there are two side of annabeth arguing, one emotionnal and the other rational ). 
> 
> Of course, leave kudos, and review if you want to ask something, to leave your opinion or if there are some grammars faults too (for exemple, i'm not sure if "abducted against his will" is a pleonasm or no ?).
> 
> Thanks for the supports and see you next time.


	3. "Lost at sea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter is long. after writing chapter 2 which i thought was a little rushed, i decided to take my time to make chapters and write everything i wanted to say. But maybe i overdid it a little.  
> I also decided to put links to show what the environnement looks like, or what design i'm based on for a character. They are not necessary, but it can help visualize if you don't know or remember the elements. I won't put links everywhere for any places or characters, i will do it only when i'll find it helpful to the comprehension.

Cold. it was the feeling that was on Percy's mind. It striked him immediately when he woke up earlier, alone, in the deepness of the sea. It was so dark around him, if it wasn't for that faint light far above, he wouldn't have been able to tell where was up or down.

Cold, that feeling shocked him, he never felt cold in the water before, nor hot. The sea was appeasing for Percy, always at the right temperature. But here, it was like he was taking a cold shower. It was nothing threatening of course, but it felt uncomfortable, and not appeasing at all. He wondered where he was, and if he was still in his right mind. After being dragged by Poseidon for so long while he passed out, he felt a little nauseous.

Suddenly, Percy heard movement next to him, he took riptide ( thanks the Gods he still had it ) and used the light it provided to see clearer and farther. Now he was certain, he was completely crazy. In front of him were two horses, not the ones you see in the sea with a fish tail, noooo, these were like the normal horses you find on earth, with four legs. How could they not fall into the abyss, or better, just breathe, was the question of the century for Percy. But he was forced to admit, both were majestic, one had a beautiful ginger fur and a long distinctive blond mane, while the other had a more darker fur with a mane as black as ink. 

The two horses approached Percy, or rather, trotted to him, like they were marching on solid water. "Well, just another thing that makes no sense." He sighed, and they began to talk.

Percy's Pov:

"Greetings, my lord. Our names are Xanthos and Balios, we are the ones who brang you here. We will explain what is exactly the trial that you shall face."

Another sigh. "So reason didn't came back to him yet."

"Lord Poseidon doesn't tolerate mockery well, he will not stop until he is satisfied, even if his anger towards you is wrong and unjustified. We are sorry that you have to go throughout this, my lord."

I felt anger building up inside me, i was usually not resentful, but the line was almost crossed. After all i had done to my father, to Olympus, that was my reward ? What were the Gods doing ? Did they tried to help me at least ? Did they even care ? No, no, i had to stop. If i thought like him, with anger and immaturity, it would mean that i was doing what he wanted, it would mean i was proving that he was right. And i couldn't let him have this satisfaction, i was better than this. 

I regained composure. "Anyways, let's finish this quickly, what is the trial ?"

"It is simple in essence. The land is populated with all kind of monster that lord Poseidon gathered. from now on, you have to survive on your own and go to the ocean. When you will reach your goal, the trial will be finished." 

"Ok, it seems like a Tartarus bis to me." I said with confidence, it will surely be hard, but nothing can be worse than the pit itself, right ? 

"We never saw the pit, so we can't say. But we know that you must be well prepared, lord Poseidon used all his contacts and ressources to make sure you go through hell again." 

For the first time, the other horse, Santos i think, spoke. "Why bother to warn him, brother. You know as well as i do the truth."

"The truth ?" Of course it couldn't be as simple, it was never simple for me.

"Xanthos ! I'm sorry for his manners, My lord. Xanthos is not quite fond of demigods. To explain what he was saying, you see, we are not average horses, we were once powerful Titans. During the first Titanomachy, we decided to take the party of the Olympians, but we were ashamed to betray our kind, so we asked to be transformed permanently to pay for our sin. We helped the Gods fight many battles as horses, Xanthos was rided by Poseidon, while i was rided by Zeus. At the end of the war, Poseidon became our true master. But even in this form, we still have some of our ancient powers, one of them is the gift of prophecy. We cannot see as much as Apollo or other farseeing Gods, but we can sense something plainly around you, my lord, your death.

Now, i felt the coldness of the sea down to my bones, i began to sweat, my stomach felt heavy and i heard my heartbeats increase. I really felt nauseous, sick. I witnessed death numerous time before and i confronted it in every battles i faced, knowing that my end could happen to me soon, at anytime. Heck, i believed the big prophecy announced my death. I thought i was ready. After all, this was the burden that all soldiers knew they must endure, look at Frank's mom or at all the demigods who died with weapons in arms.

But never before my death was claimed with this much clarity, like it was inevitable. Usually, there was always a hope, and i always fought for it, no matter the odds. Even against an army led by the Titan lord, i didn't gave up hope, the pandora's box can prove it.

The absurdity of the situation could almost make me laugh "Heyy. Thanks for the hard work in the two last war, and oh, by the way, no matter what will happen, you will die, in horrible circumstances. And not even by a monster's plan, but because of your own father." This couldn't be possible, the Fates weren't that cruel. These two must have misunderstood.

All that thinking made me lose my talking, my voice was shaky. "Where...and how.....when ?'' was all i could mumble.

"We don't know. We can't see the details, nor the place, nor the way you will die, my lord. We can only sense it. We also know the fact that you will accept your death, eyes closed."

Now i was really mad, this was utter bullshit. "So you can't see it properly, only "sense" it ? And i will die accepting my death ? Really ? After all i've been through ? You really think i will let myself be killed without go back to my friends, my family, my home ! After two war ! Are you two out of your mind ? Even Tartarus didn't stop me though i faced being as powerful and ancient as Primordials. This is not this stupid test organized by my self-centered father that will kill me ! Even if i'm half-dead, even if my legs can't walk, even if my arms can't fight, i will not give up ! I will crawl like a worm if i have to, i will fight the monsters with just my teeths. i will not accept to stop ! I will not accept my death ! Never ! I swear on the styx, no matter the cost, I WILL MAKE IT BACK !!!!"

I was rarely so angry, i don't know if the styx heard me, because i didn't see the lightning. But again, i was pretty much 20 thousands leagues under the seas, so i couldn't really tell. 

Xanthos was even more annoyed than before. "I told you that demigods are always ungrateful, Balios. We share our knowledge and they repay us with disrespect."

But Balios didn't seem offended by my ( gods know ) disrespect. in contrary, he was laughing....like a horse. If i wasn't this irritated, i would have already burst out laughing just by looking at his face.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha....ahahahahaha...ahhhhhh. Excuse me, my lord, you sound so much like our last master. You are as hot-tempered as him, it's hilarious."

Hot-tempered ? Like their last master ? Poseidon ? I realized that i was falling into my flaw again, i always tried to contain my anger in everyday's life and i have more or less succeeded each time until now.

"I am not hot-tempered, and i am certainly not like my father. If i was as moody, jealous and egocentrical as him, i wouldn't have made this far. I would be dead already."

Xanthos replied, with a grin on his stupid horse face, the same grin Annabeth have when she knows something i don't, except it wasn't cute on Xanthos at all.

"I am very sorry to inform you, little demigod, but you are entirely like your father. Genetically speaking, the Gods aren't made of flesh like mortals, they are made of divine essence. And this essence is specific to each God, it bears the characteristics of the God: his appearence, his strengths and his flaws. when a new God is born, he will surely be in the same sphere of influence as his parents but he will still have his own divine essence. Contrariwise, the essence that composes the demigods are exactly the same as their godly parent. This is the reason for each child of Hephaesteus to be good with crafting, or for each child of Hermes to be natural thieves or commercials. After all, a lot of people must have told you that you looked a lot like your father. Ahahahaha." He laughed comtemptuously.

"The moment you were born, you were already destined to be a literally mini-Poseidon. All of the demigods are just replicas of their godly parent." This stained horse really wanted my punch on his face. But his brother quickly talk back to him.

"No need to be so pessimistic, Xanthos." I don't know why, i really had the impression of a "good cop, bad cop".

"It is true that they are made of the same wood, but the influence of the essence can vary depending on the demigod, the Hephaesteus childs aren't all ugly for example. Also, some demigods are so strong-willed, they can use their powers in a totally different way than their godly parent. And don't forget that the mortal parent still have an importance on the genetic, and it is him who is in charge of the education. I heard a lot about you, Percy Jackson, your modesty, your abnegation and your loyalty must come from your mother. But don't get me wrong, you are still the splitting image of your father. You only see his flaws because he is at his worst now, but nonetheless he also have qualities that you share with him: you both are natural leaders, brave, strong, adaptative, determined, carying, and from what i saw, you are also as cynycal as him. But if you bear his strenghts, it means his flaws are in you as well, it is just that your flaws are balanced by your mother education and beliefs. But they are still here, they feel natural to you, because it is in your very essence. You can't escape your inheritance." 

"Anger is useless, it is a sign of cowardise and weakness. it clouder the mind and only bring arrogance, confusion and hatred." I've seen this pattern happen so many times. With Nico, Luke, Hades, the whole 2nd Titan war could have been avoided if some people weren't controlled by their anger at key events, if Hades didn't curse the spirit of Delphi or dispatch his monster to kill Thalia out of rage, if Luke hadn't betrayed camp out of revenge to the gods.

"Delivering our frustation on someone is despicable, abusive and only brings more pain. Nothing good comes from it."

"And yet, you might have to use it to survive on the trial. The more you will feel strong emotions that are linked to your godly essence, the stronger your powers will be. But beware, divine essence is even worse than ambrosia, if you are resting too much on your powers, your mortal part will be destroyed and vaporised."

I knew that horses were stubborn, believe me, i chat with them, but these one were something else. "Didn't you heard what i just said ? I won't use anger, it's a cancer for the mind. Plus, all I learned until now is to put my emotions asides when i'm fighting, so i would not be a burden for my team. It's far more effective to fight together, in sync, than on my own."

"You talk a lot about your team, little demigod, but where are your friends now ? I don't see them anywhere. Face it, you are alone."

Ok, that was it, i was just wasting my time. "I won't stay here if you're just spitting your poison and your lies, thanks for the help and bye."

Balios had a sad expression, i heard his last sentence from afar as i was going upward "Good luck, my lord, you will need it."

However, i had to do without it, i'm done trying to rely on my rotten luck.

I was heading to the surface, the light became clearer, it had a light taint of blue, and there seemed to have a ceiling. i was in a hurry so i decided to take speed, aim where the ceiling seemed to be the weakest and use the water to put a pressure on it and make me pass. I was like a rocket going into space and crossing the sound barrier. That hapenned in less than 3 seconds, the ceiling erupted and i landed on the soft floor.

Ahaha, and i thought the water was cold. I couldn't even describe it, even if i was outside on winter, naked and splashed by cold water, it would have felt like a hot bath compared with what i felt right now. I was standing still for 10 seconds and already my hands were red, my teeths were shaking and my lungs were on fire. I looked at my surrounding, there was a big snowstorm against me, and the winds were extremely strong, my eyes were almost shut. But the winds weren't the only reason my eyes were like this, as strange as it sounds, there was no clouds causing this snowstorm. And so, the sun was shining brightly above the horizon and its light was reflecting. Yes, it striked me: white....everything was white, snow everywhere, in every direction, with no ends in sight. I knew this [place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChBpMn1h15I&list=PLRA00iWmFaKYuPrbrFteAWRghW1P-TdVh&index=7), i was in the Arctic, at the North Pole.

I was stunned for a few seconds at that realisation, then i remembered the cold, the fact that i was shaking, was curled up and that i was probably going to die from Hypothermia. I said "Nope" and came back into the water. 

I waited there for a couple minutes. I was in a hurry, yes, but first i had to warm up, and then, i had to figure where the heck i was supposed to go ? Balios said my goal was the ocean, but how could i know wich direction i should take ? If i get lost, i could have gone the wrong way toward the center of the North Pole, or worse, going in circles without getting out. I decided to focus, i had to find a path. And i found it, i could feel where was the closest way to the Arctic Ocean, it was like the Ocean was calling me. it was instinctive, the same way i knew the geographic coordinates in the Sea of Monster...i sighed, things were so simple back then.

I traveled in the water for a while, and i never felt tired. Apart from the submerged parts of the ice who obstructed the path, the trial was a walk in the park, of freshwater. the environnement was...well, there was just water and ice, didn't the North Pole have animals underwater ? I saw no one. How come ? Did Poseidon told to all the fishes to go ? but what's the point ? To increase the sentiment of loneliness ? No way, he could have just ordered them to shut up, it was way too much work for nothing special. There had to have another reas...i felt something coming near me, at high speed ! I sped up and succeeded to dodge an enormous clamp way bigger than me that tried to crush me.

I took distance and observed what was attacking me, it was easier to see than before but it was still dark.

"Oh my gods, not you." The beast responded with an awful scream, it seemed starved. Now i know why no fish was around, it was for putting the sea monsters on their nerves, and let me tell you, that worked well. the monster was restless, it didn't stop to move frenetically in every direction. His long torso, similar to a snake, was squirming and its clamps were shutting and opening for no reason. I took out riptide, it was time for a fight, i hadn't settle the score on the Argo II. Now was the opportunity, i smiled.

"Make place to [Shrimpzilla](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/535858055661044776/) II, the return."

It was hard to approach a moving target like this, the water offered plenty of mobility to Shrimpzilla, and me in the other hand, hadn't have much experience in fights underwater ( Polybotes captured me so quickly back then, it was really humiliating ). I tried to attack but its pereiopods and clamps make it too hard for me to actually reach him. Also, most of the times, I was the one who tried to avoid its agressives attacks, he used everything at his disposal non-stop. I was at my peak under water and yet i was clearly losing. After dodging another time its big mouth that tried to devour me, i wanted to take some distance but the monster spinned on itself and used his massive tail to knock me. i couldn't dodge so i quickly upper my guard and i felt some of my ribs cracked on the impact, my left arm hurted like hell, i couldn't move it anymore. 

I was going to die if i continued. So i decided to run away, yeah, pathetic right ? But i didn't care, i wanted to survive. There was no reason to fight to the death, if i was already near exhaustion at the end of my first encounter, how would i be able to fight afterwards ? I showed my back to the monster and fled as fast as possible, but it was still following me, and it was gaining distance. Ok, last resort. I changed my trajectory and went upwards, i destroyed the ceiling again and landed without reception on the snow.

"Ouchh, my ribs". The coldness was here again, deadly, but it was a necessary evil, i would go back into the water when i would get far enough of this thing. for now, i had to bear the harsh environnement, there was nobody around thankfully, i didn't see myself fight in that state under this conditons.

Suddenly, the ice collapsed and Shrimpzilla erupted on the snow, it looked at his surrounding, then found me and sneaked its way towards me. I was freaking out, this was the worst scenario possible. I saw an gigantic shrimp, screaming to death, come to me like i was its last meal on earth.

"I'm so dead." I said while my teeths were shaking, due to the coldness or the fear, make your bet. But i pulled myself together, this could be the only opportunity to fight this monster decently, on land, where it was at its slowest. This was the type of fight i was used to. i waited for it to arrive, then i side stepped and tried to stab Shrimpzilla on the side. The good thing is that i suceeded to pass, and to touch it, finally. The bad part is that its shell was so strong that riptide barely made the point go inside. A clamp tried to catch me, i dodged it but i slipped on the ice, head first. sneakers clearly weren't apropriate to this ground. I quickly tried to get up but its other clamp was already above me, there was no way out, i reacted purely on instinct and transformed the snow into water. The wave carried me away but Shrimpzilla achieved to do a nasty cut on my right arm with its sharp clamb, and i left riptide on the floor. I was now disarmed and both my arms were useless. 

I thought of a way out but it was evident that running would get me nowhere, the monster came closer, i had to find something now ! I concentrated: go back into the water was useless, fight was impossible, use the water against this sea monster would have no impact, it opened its disgusting mouth, ready to eat me whole. I had no idea what to do, how to run away, if only Blacjack was here. Then i had an idea, just before the monster's mouth was in front of me, i summoned a wave again to get me far far away, it was hard to make constantly the motion of a wave and it wasn't fast enough for Shrimpzilla who was still just behind me. I knew it was pointless, this monster would get me sooner or later. So i put my idea into motion, i focused, a lot, i felt something cracking in my gut, and a sensation of warmth ran through me. The wave diminished and the water slowly changed to take the form of a horse, galopping at full speed. It tooks time to imagine the exact anatomy of the horse, but it was worth it. The wave took a lot of power to be used, while the horse required more concentration and less power, because it was not the same amount of water to move. And the water-horse was much faster too. Shrimpzilla was becoming more and more distant. After a few minutes, it decided to return into the water. I did it.

"I SURVIVED !" I shouted. These two shitty horses could go to hell, along with the Fates. I was ready now, with my new water friend, going to the ocean was a piece of cake.

Out of nowhere, the ice cracked and exploded beneath me, i landed painfully on the snow. Before i could get up, Shrimpzilla grab me tightly with 2 of his clamps, and began to move them to its mouth. This shrimp-brain monster understood that it was faster in the sea and used this at its advantage.

"No, it isn't possible." I began to cry, there was no way out, i couldn't do anything. I was so tired, i had touble breathing with the cold and the pression on my ribs. I tried to use water, at least to heal me, but i could't even lift a single drop. Its grip was too strong to try to sneak out. This situation...was hopeless. 

"So, it's the end, Huh ? After 2 wars ? I survived against Titans, and Giants, i've been through Tartarus.....and this will be a giant shrimp sent by my father who will kill me ? Why ? Why it is always me who have to suffer ? You're the child of the big prophecy, you're one of the seven, you're the mighty Percy Jackson who faced almost all of the greek mythology ? Why does it keep happening, is there no end to my struggle ? Am i cursed to fight forever into situations more and more desperate ? Until my death finally comes ? So what's the point of struggling anymore ?"

My life passed before my eyes. "I'm sorry mom, i won't see you again, this time. I will quit you too, you'll have no family left. I hope you will be happy with Paul."

Then i remembered her and huge tears falled on my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Annabeth..sob, i couldn't respect my promise to you, i'm a liar...sob...and a coward. I swore to you, i swore to Nico, i swore to Silena, and in the end..sob, i let everyone die. Sob...I'm not better than Luke, and i'm not better..sob...than my father. I'm just....sob..sob...a constant disappointment."

I let go of all i had on my heart, i let my head go down and i closed my eyes, my head was into the mouth of the monster at this point, maybe it would have been better to let it happen. Instead, i felt a growing rage inside me, and my stomach was on fire, was it the divine essence they were talking about ? My behaviour was so contrary to my father that i felt something stirring in my body ? So i had a choice to make. Either i let this force be, without intervening. Or i embraced it, even if it can change me, or kill me. But like i said earlier. "No matter the cost." So I let this anger submerged me. I was on fire, i felt my facial muscle contract, my teeths and my fists tighten up on their own. All the feelings i contained: hatred, revenge were released. I saw the things differently:

"Why do i have to suffer ? I fought for those stupids Gods, where are they now ?" I couldn't prevent me to be agitated, even if it hurted a lot each time i moved.

The water under the ice began to stir. "Why do i have to do this, i just want peace. These fucking Gods always toy with me. Go do this, i planned you to do that. Well go do your own fucking business without me, i saved your ass enough times already. And for what recognition now ?"

The ice cracked, Shrimpzilla lost balance. "I've got enough ! Why do we have to pay for our parent's fault ? Why the fates hate me so much ? I asked for any of this. It isn't so hard to understand, JUST. LEAVE ME. ALONE !"

In a instant, a giant trident was propulsed from the water, as fast as a bullet, and pierced Shrimpzilla on its front torso, where its shell was the thinner. The monster was pushing horrifying screams of pain and released me on the snow. The beast was above the ground, squirming and blooding greatly, the water impaled it. The trident seemed almost solid, then i understood, there was all sort of minerals into it, like salt, mostly. But it was freshwater under the ice, i didn't sense that much salt when i was swimming. So it means i assembled all the salt there was for miles around ? I didn't have the time to think about what just happened that my whole body ached, i was steaming. After a few seconds, Shrimpzilla finally collapsed into dust, and i let myself, completely exhausted and hurted, go back into the now salty and dusty water.

I've been here for 15 minutes, and i was nearly dying already. But i had to go on, one step at a time if i must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the basics have been set up finally. Now you can see a little clearer where the story is going for the most part, so from here you can just relax and enjoy the ride.  
> I'm someone who likes details and logic, so i tried to give an explanation of how the Gods works, with the divine essence, and cetera. This is my personal interpretation so you might not agree with me, but i find it coherent, and it helps building the "everything's already written" vibe. Plus it makes a good way to show Percy's power. If you have question on the subject, ask in the comments and i will gladly answer.


	4. Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, i'm sorry for all the mistakes i do in my texts. I'm still not fluent enough in english to recognise all the faults that i can make, and i have not much time during the day to go through my chapters again. I already try to write at least 1 or 2 hours at night, per day. And to take some time the Sunday. But this is the maximum i can do.  
> However, my goal is always to make you guys appreciate my story after all, so i'll try to be more rigorous. Even if it takes more time.

_Near 7 am, at the Empire State Building._

"What do you mean, we can't go on Olympus !" A pissed Jason screamed to the receptionist who intercepted the group of demigods. In the end, only Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico and Hazel went. 

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down already. We don't want the mortals to hear what we're talking about. I care about my job, you know. And this is a direct order from Olympus, no roman can pass. New rule and no exception." 

"But we are only 2 romans here. Moreover, we are Heroes of Olympus, the Gods have to welcome us." It was rare to see Jason wanting to disrespect the rules.

"Like i said: no exception, and it means it cannot be bypassed. Got it ?" He said smugly. Jason frowned, he became very serious. He looked intensely at the receptionist with blue electric eyes which showed domination and autority. The receptionist understood in an instant that the son of Jupiter was not someone to mess with, but he knew his duty nonetheless.

"Please.....understand, i really can't let you pass. The Gods are pretty shaken up by the recent events and they don't want to take any risks." But Jason didn't stop his demeanor, an odor of ozone could be smelled now. He looked like a tyrant, ready to execute his judgement on the poor guy. He seemed uncontrollable.

"Calm down, lil' bro." Thalia said while she took the shoulder of her brother, sparkles appeared at the contact. "If you think you're a leader, act like one and control yourself. We can't make a ruckus here. Just be reasoneable and stay here."

Jason looked at his sister and his anger diseapered, he couldn't be mad at her. "But we made all this way for this, we can't stop here for something so stupid !"

"Stop thinking about it, Jason. We have more urgent problems now, we can't afford to waste time for nothing." Hazel told him.

Jason watched sadly the daughter of Pluto, then looked at the others. "You will remember all the question you must ask ?" 

"Gosh, we're not babies, stop worrying." An annoyed Nico responded, followed by Piper who hugged her boyfriend.

"Relax, i have everything in mind."

"Then i'll stay here. Don't make us wait too long, Okay ?" 

They nodded and Piper kissed him. The three demigods took the elevator and heard the famous infuriating musics, Nico couldn't stand it anymore so he broke the silence.

"I never saw Jason so upset before." He remembered how supportive he was for him on the Argo.

"I guess everyone is on their nerves nowadays." Piper said.

Thalia laughed. "Naaahhh, i'm sure it's mainly because he wanted to see Olympus for once. I heard that no romans ever have been there. It's his pride talking, that's all."

"Hazel really wanted to go too, she didn't stop to talk about it on the way." 

The doors opened and piper saw Olympus for the first time, a big city on the clouds couldn't let someone indifferent. She was amazed by the scene, even if it seemed half-finished with construction machinery all over the place. But the area was strangely empty, no one was outdoors. As they progressed to Zeus' palace, the only noise the demigods heard was Aeolus' voice who was on everyone's TV.

"...The trial will begin very soon now, we will show the images when Perseus Jackson will appear. For now, let me present to all of you our recurent guest, Psyche ! The Godess of Psychology herself will grace us by her expertise and her beauty. As a former mortal who also have been on a trial for the godess Aphrodite because of her excessive beauty, Psyche knows a lot about those types of situation and will be able to tell us what's going on into Perseus' head." 

"It disgust me, they all watch this without second thougths. Have they any gratitude for us saving their ass twice ?" Nico let out without thinking.

"Don't worry, my father won't let this continue any longer. He's the head of the Gods and Aeolus' patron. He will find something's out and send us on a quest to do what he can't do himself and soon this absurd situation will be finished."

The demigods arrived at the thrones' room and only find Zeus here, sat on his throne in his giant form. They kneeled before him. "Of course, even the Olympians are too busy to come." Nico thought.

"Hello, Heroes of Olympus, you can rise. Chiron told me about your arrival, what do you need of me ?"

Piper tried to speak, she remembered all the question she had to ask, but Thalia talked first.

"Hello father, we need your help to save Percy before he gets killed." 

"Straight to the point." Nico sneered.

Zeus looked at his daughter, he closed his eyes and sighed for a long time, then finally said. "I'm afraid that i can do nothing for him, my child." 

She was confused. "What do you mean, you can do nothing ? You're the king of the Gods !" Thalia shouted, she was sure that her father could do something.

"Poseidon told me that he will declare war if i take measures against him, and my foolish brother isn't really worried about the consequences and the casualties in his current state." 

"So you will just sit here and wait ?"

"You must understand, Thalia. I divided the realms equally between my brothers, we are almost all as powerful as the others. If only two of us fight, it will be a long battle, and both of us would try to take the advantage on the other by any means, like making alliances. It could start a civil war, and this war will be far more destructive and deadlier than the previous ones we faced. I can't take any risks here."

"So you will let Percy die ?" Nico interupted him.

He tought, his fingers on his closed eyes, it was almost like he was ashamed. "....If his death is the only thing that can calm Poseidon....then it's a sacrifice i'm willing to make."

"After all he has done to you, this is how you repay him." Nico looked daggers at Zeus.

Dark clouds filled the room along with the rumblings of thunder. "Do not show disrespect in front of me, Nico Di Angelo ! This is the most peaceful way to avoid a conflict. My most loyal son, Hermes, already took party against Poseidon and he's trying to find a way to retrieve Perseus, he's acting on his own even though i ordered to all the Olympians to stay out of this. As a ruler, i have to make rational and careful decision. You don't understand the gravity of the situation !"

Burst of lightning appeared. Thalia talked immediatly, she knew that she was the most likely person here who could calm Zeus. "Father, why don't you talk this out with Poseidon ? Maybe you can make him change his mind." 

Like his son, the lord of the sky couldn't stay angry in front of her. He calmed down. "I already tried to apologize to my brother, but after that night, he cut off all communications with me."

Piper took the opportunnity to finally ask. "What really happened that night ?" 

Zeus sighed again "Everything was going so well, all the Gods were invited to fest on Olympus. This was a moment of peace after a war who exhausted a lot of us, i sill have headaches thinking about it now. There was no problem, my brother and I bragged about personnal issues like usual: My domain is better than yours, the ocean is spacier than the sky....and i mean, of course not ! the sky cover the whole planet ! how the oceans could be spacier than that !....Ermhhh, anyway, the point is that during our agurment, i felt something building inside me. that feeling made me feel superior, like i was always right, no matter what, and that nobody should constest me, espessially him. Now that i think about it, it must have been Jupiter's influence. The more we talked, the more i felt the urge to shut him up. So i humiliated him. I bragged about my children and ridiculised his, I put the crowd against him and we all mocked him. It worked well, too well even, i never saw him this angry before, his form began to flicker. The final blow was when he told us that Perseus would have others occasions to prove himself in the future, and..." Zeus stopped. He seemed thoughtful.

"What happened ?" Piper asked, really intrigued.

"I happened." Said a mysterious young woman who came in the room. She was blindfolded by a tissu, she had a old gold balance in one hand and a sword in the other hand.

"You're not forced to talk, my dear." said Zeus.

"I am partially responsible for what happened, and these demigods deserve the truth." She faced them.

"I am [Themys](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/521995413065097294/), demigods, Godess of the divine Justice, and second wife of Zeus. I am a very important counselor to him and a powerful prophetess. I teached to Apollo the arts of divination, i saw many prophecies and threats that Zeus couldn't see. I bring fair trial to anyone and apply the judgement without fail.

"Yeahh, we see the picture. But you weren't obliged to take a scale just show us your affiliation." The lieutenant of Artemis said unimpressed.

Zeus laughed. "This isn't just any scale, Thalia. This is the golden Balance. It has the power to balance the power of two opposing forces, like two armies in war, or to influence victory by favoring one of the two. It only works on humans though. I personally used it during the Trojan war to change the course of the war over and over again, so i could make it last."

"That's so cruel. The war took 10 years, right ? So many people died or lost their lives spending their time there." Piper exclaimed.

"Yes, it was a massacre, the biggest greek army ever created against one of the most powerful and populated city at the time. But i had no choice, it was a true crisis back then. Almost all the Olympians took party either for the Greeks or the Trojans, and no party wanted to lose, no matter the consequences. There were only conflicts on Olympus, we were at the line of a civil war among the Gods. They took that mortal war way too seriously and i had to make sacrifices to preserve peace. That's why i tried to gain time with the balance, so i could think to a good solution undisturbed. 

Nico feigned to coughed. "Hrrmhh, can we go back on the important stuff, please ?"

Themys continued. "Exactly. To resume where i was, during the celebration, i was there and this is at that moment that i saw another prophecy. A path offerred to Percy Jackson. When Poseidon told us about his expectations, i told him what i saw:

Two fated ways lie ahead of your child, Poseidon. Either he doesn't fight anymore, forever, and he will live a long life surrounded by those who love him but his name will be forgotten by everyone in a few generations. Or he fights, and his glory will be remembered for all eternity, at the price of a short and tragic life full of pain and hardship." 

Piper was appalled. "Don't tell me that he drove his own son to his death ? He knew he wouldn't suceed ?"

Zeus answered. "I don't think so, my brother must really believe that Perseus will be able to achieve the trial. The prophecy doesn't give a specific date of death, after all."

"But the result is the same." Thalia said. "He will die, and we can't do anything for him." Now, it was Thalia's turn to be extremelly mad.

Her father tried to reassure her. "Thalia..." 

"OH SHUT UP ! It's your fault for let this happen, we fought to the death for all of you, and you swore on the styx you would act better towards the demigods from now on. But i see no change at all, demigods continue to die for stupid reason, like i did. We are not your fucking pawns !" She bursted out of the room. 

Nico and Piper looked shocked at Zeus' daughter. Then at Zeus himself, afraid that he would smite her, and them as well. But Zeus only looked sadly at her daughter who was going far away from him. The situation was so tense, Nico just wanted to leave quickly, he spoke to Piper with a forced smile.

"Anymore questions ?"

She understood. "No, i think we're good." 

"Then we'll take our leave," he kneeled "lord Zeus. Goodbye." Nico went, or rather ran to the exit. He was almost outdoors when...

"Wait a minute, son of Hades." 

He returned. "What is it, my lord ?" He said confidently while in reality, he was shitting his pants.

Zeus took his time, it seemed the words didn't want to go out. At last he spoke only two words. "I'm sorry."

But those words had the effects of a nuclear bomb for the 2 demigods, they were atonished. Even themys seemed stunned. Never before they heard the migthy King of the Gods apologize.

Nico managed to ask. "Excuse me ? Sorry for what ?" 

"I'm sorry for what i did to you and your mother, it was a mistake." But that explanation only managed to vex Nico. He always had trouble forgiving, lately he tried to get past that bad habit, but Zeus was the one person he couldn't forgive no matter how much he tried to. He is the reason his life had been stolen, he is the reason she died. 

"Really ? Just a mistake ? Why are you saying that now ?"

"Because i think you deserve my apology." He couldn't be serious, Nico snapped.

"I deserve ? You KILLED my mother !! Of course i deserve an apology, you sick bast.." Nico really tried to contain himself. "I'm leaving."

As Nico ran, Piper couldn't resist the urge to ask. "Wh..Why did you apologize ? Lord Zeus. I mean, it's so much out-of-character for you."

"Aphrodite's child, you more than most, shall know the importance of keeping up appareances. As a ruler, i must be intrisigeant, strong-willed, impartial and not let anyone oppose me. I represent the Gods, and this my duty to keep them under control, to settle any matters that can bring chaos and anarchy. But i'm really far from being perfect to be honest, and even i can make mistakes. But i can't recognise them, because if i do, i admit i am fallible, weak. That is why i don't apologize often. Many gods tried to take my position, but give them the world for a few days and you can be sure that there will be no autority anymore, Gorvenments will fall like dominos, and the humans with them. I believe i didn't do such a bad job over the eons, i truly hope so. However, like my daughter said, i swore to be more reasonable, to accept that my way of thinking could sometimes not be the best course of action. And that is why i tried to apologize."

"Why are you telling me this if you are hiding it ?"

He smiled. "You are my boy's girlfriend, you must already know what i am talking about to a certain extent. And i feel you are a loyal person who strives towards peace and order. Someone i can trust, like my wife here."

"This is too much kind words for me." Piper said flattered.

"You deserve them." Themys smiled. 

Piper hesitated a moment but said it anyway. "Do you really think there is no hope for Percy ?"

"I'm not proud of my decision, but i know my brother well enough to figure out that diplomacy is useless with him right now."

"And if we try somehing ourselv.." But Zeus cut her right away.

"DON'T.." he raised his voice but quickly forced himself to calm down, "...do anything, understood ? Demigods can't do anything on this matter, you will simply get killed."

The lord of the sky scared Piper, and she hadn't the same determination than the 2 previous demigods, so she stepped back. "Ok, message recieved. I'm going now, Lord Zeus."

Only the two Gods remained in the room. "I must say i am surprised, my dear. It's already quite rare to see you apologize to other Gods, so to a demigod ? Even i would have never seen that one coming."

"I promised to change, and now would have been the only time to do so." 

"So you've sensed it ?"

"I'm not sure, it is always hard to see with the children of Hades." 

The child of Hades precisely was descending the stairs absently, deep in though, when someone called him out.

"Oh my, isn't it Nico Di Angelo ? I heard you were on Olympus, do you mind if i talk to you for a minute ?"

Her temple was pink rose. Her face was constantly changing appareance, going from an european blond woman with blue eyes to an asian with raven black hair or else a black girl with curly caramel hair. It was like she was searching for his preferences.

"Aphrodite. What do you want ?" Nico said unimpressed.

"So rude, i only want to talk to you."

But he was not in the mood to talk. "I'm not interested. So bye." 

"What a shame, i thought that some helpful informations could be of some use for you."

Nico knew it was maybe all bluff, just an amusement for her, like everything was for the Godess of love stories and dramas. But he couldn't give up on a piste, furthermore when they found any yet. "Ok, let's finish this quickly."

Inside, it was so pink that it hurted his eyes. Clothes were lying everywhere, literally everywhere. Mountains of dresses, jeans, shirts, shoes, and all kind of clothing acumulated on top of each other and could collapse at any moment. It was like she was changing outfits every 10 minutes. If it wasn't clothes, it was cushion and plush that covered the floor, along with poster of celebrities that was lying on the floor and the walls. And the air was filled with dozens of perfume's odors, it was unbreathable. This place wasn't a girl's room but war's zone. 

The room was so "girly", it almost made Nico throw up.

"Owwww, it must be your first time in a girl's room, you're so cute. Don't you feel honored to be in mine for your first time ?" 

"Fuck off." He thought, "Just tell me what you know." He said.

"You're such a wet blanket." She said while changing appareance. Now she tried to appear with his friends' face. Hear Reyna tell "wet blanket" felt so wrong for some reasons to him. "Just wait a minute, i need to find something." She said searching in her too many drawers.

"Well, good luck with all this mess." He joked and then ventured in the room. He found the TV, the program was "Lost at sea", of course.

"...What a spectacular fight !! I must say, i was almost certain he would die (well it would have sucked to end this soon considering the amount of ressources i put into this show). I mean, he was against the Skolopendra, the biggest sea monster and one of the 3 big Ketea, the strongest children of Keto. But the display of power at the end was truly remarkable, i can't wait to see the continuation, it seems Perseus is too tired now to move. We can't see him under the sea, so take a pause, everyone, and we'll come back when he will emerge again." 

Nico was really intrigued to know what happened, but his excitement was balanced by the fact that he was also extremely worried for Percy.

"Ahhhh, here. I found it." Aphrodite said looking like Thalia, the room was even more messier than before, if it was even possible. "It took me some time but it's done. Take it."

Nico took the object. "A pink hand mirror ? Woaahhh, no really, thank you. truly, it is what i've always needed. Now i see the truth. It is like an enlightement ! i have ascended to..."

"Just shut up and look at the mirror." 

"And i'm supposed to be the wet blanket here ?" Nico looked at the mirror, the image shifted, and he could see Percy falling slowly into the water. "How ?"

"This mirror allows you to see the person you're in love with."

"But i'm not in love with.."

"Oh, please, spare me your lies. Eros already told me everything. And we don't care about that, the important thing is, now that you know his localisation..." 

Nico grinned. "I can shadow travel to him, yes. This is perfect. Let's do this now."

"Wait, wait, wait. You forgot that Poseidon will kill you in an instant if you interfere. Moreover, the travel may be too much for you now, be sure to be in great form to try."

"Yeah, you're right....but why are you doing this ? You'd be the last person to help us normally, you love tragedies. And you seem to enjoy the show."

Aphrodite took Annabeth form and started to talk seriously, now that was a more acurate act. "I like what's going on right now, but even i know when things get serious, and we are at the limit of another war. This masquerade needs to stop. Besides, i consider that these two have suffered enough. I took pity hearing this girl crying everyday day. But beware, i'm not losing to the change. If you succeed at retrieving Percy, then all goes well, happy ending. But if you lose, you will lost your life without even saving your love, a love that would have never be reciprocal. That would be so tragic, i love it. Even more if he manages to escape in the end without your help.

"So i'm just a toy to you ?" Nico said whith annoyance, he was done being played with by the Gods.

"No, more like an investment, or a gamble rather. And i don't force you or anything, you're free to leave Percy alone suffer."

"You think you're funny ?" His patience really began to run out after everything he had seen today.

"Oh, it's just a joke, wet blanket, i'm only kidding." She was like all those popoular girls who liked to humiliate others just for fun.

"Ahhh, don't worry, i have an idea. I know how to motivate you !" She transformed again and Nico was boiling looking at her new form.

"Please, promise me you'll come back alive, okay little brother ?" She said with a warm smile looking like Bianca.

Nico exploded, no one had the right to use her.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF !" He screamed and shadow-traveled. He landed outside the Empire State Building, and saw his friends waiting for him to come down from Olympus. He hid the mirror and approached them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys must be surprised by Zeus' behaviour, he almost seems like a nice guy ahaha. It's just that i think the man takes a lot of shitstorm although when you look at the other dirigeants in the greek mythology: Ouranos, Kronos. Zeus did a suprisingly good job until now.  
> I don't say that he's the best, nor that he isn't a rapist and a bastard who played with the life of many peoples. But which God didn't ? Nobody is totally Bad or Good, even the Gods, and i think Zeus is too seen from one aspect only, the bad one. He is not a terrible leader. Truth is, if Poseidon was the king of the Gods, i can't even imagine in which state the world would be.


	5. White hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New record for the longest chapter achieved. Maybe it's a little too long, i'm sorry if it is, but i had so much things to say. Lot of action there, so please have the time to read it in one go, so it can be more entertaining.  
> Just so you know, when i put links, you're suposed to pay attention only at the picture and not at anything else, except maybe for the site 'theoi.com' where there is a lot of sources i use. Also, even if i put pictures to help visualise, i can make precisions or additions to match the designs with my vision.  
> I put a lot of efforts into this one, i really hope you guys will like it.

Percy was moving at the surface, in the harsh storm and the freezing cold that was slowly but surely draining him out. However, he had no choice, it seemed the fight against Shrimpzilla catched the attention of all the sea monsters in the area. He had been woken up by one of them actually, but thankfully those ones were much weaker than the giant shrimp. Percy defeated them with more ease, but their number continued to increase. And even if his fighting level underwater was getting better, he still couldn't face more than 4 monsters at the same time. 

At least, his little rest in the water seemed to have healed his arms and ribs....kinda. He was still feeling a little high, as if the steam he produced earlier had accumulated in his head and now his ideas were more cloudy, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The storm in the other hand ! He traveled with the water-horse for hours now and the more he was here, the more he hated everyting about this place. It looked like his whole body was becoming a shrimp too now since he was so red everywhere because of frostbite. He couldn't even feel pain on his skin anymore, just have a sensation of numbness all over him. So he sense of touch was off, not like his sense of taste because he could sense his blood dripping from his chapped lips, and he would have preferred to not have this one for once.

As for the sight, the fact that the bright sunlight was reflecting on the snow was exhausting for his eyes. If you count the winds too, it made the perfect cocktail to turn someone blind. Percy never thought his eyeballs could hurt that much. 

And his ears that were buzzing all the time because of the winds that were somehow always against him was enoug to make any man go mad. 

But above all that, the worst thing he felt right now was...

Percy's Pov:

"I'M SO HUNGRY !!!" I shouted. Every time my big mouth opened, the pain of my lips got worse, but i needed to express my torment somehow. I was starving, i felt like i hadn't eaten for days. And for how much time left will i wander here ? This place was the worst, even Tartarus was better. The pit was insidious, toxic and scary, everything was meant to hurt or kill you little by little and make you fall into despair. But at least if you had the determination, you could always advance. The North Pole was just straight up brutal ! There was no meaning behind any of this. It was adapt to the environnement, walk or die, We don't care anyway. If i couldn't go into the water to heal and warm me up a bit, i would have already been dead for a long time.

And now even the water was no longer safe for me, i tried to go into the sea every hours or so. But each time i went, for a few minutes, the gap of temperature made my skin burned and ached. It get tingly everywhere, espescially my face, ears, fingers and toes, it was like thousands of termites were trying to break free inside my body. Suffice to say that i became reticent to go in the water, moreover when the pain only seemed to worsen with each new dive. At least the surface made my body feel numb and insensible. With time, the pain would disappear underwater, and my skin would get its usual colour back, but i had no time with the monsters around. Not to mention the fact that when i go out of the water, i have the great pleasure to re-experience the cold.

It was torture, this place was driving me crazy. I had the impression that even the slightest thing could make me snap, but i had to be calm and control myself.

I traveled on my horse, i wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, and this was the only way to gain distance with the sea monsters. I was busy focusing at keeping the horse and my mind stable when i saw a group of people ahead on my right. They were a little far to be recognised with the sun and the storm, but they seemed human, maybe amicable. They saw me and went in my direction. We were at, like, 50 meters from each other. I wanted to keep my distance so i moved more to the left, but abruptly, one of my horse's legs exploded and i crashed on the snow. Ok, so clearly they weren't friendly. 

"What the fu.." I screamed before realising the pain i felt when my lips moved too much, talking was going to be more difficult than fighting at this point. They laughed at me. 

"Maybe you prefer to talk this way, little prince." One of them said by telepathy, it surprised me.

"Who the hell are you, guys ?" Now that they were closer, i could see that they were 11, 8 of [them](https://sites.google.com/site/redcapland/races/triton) were armored men with blue or green skin and eyes, with kelp hairs and gills under their ears. They had shell-shaped hands and their body were covered by swift hard scales. The only human traits were their noses and mouths but the picture was ruined by their animal rows of teeths. they were carrying spears and swords but also a sea conch at their belt. Well personally, i thought they were still better than the other ones. 2 of them were tanned human dressed in hunter's clothes with bows, they had the head of a dog and could only speak with barks. The last one was a frail man with giant ears that descended to his hips. Now that was true circus freaks.

"We are the Tritons, the howls of the sea. Sons of Triton and best warriors of Atlantis. Some compare us to the satyrs because we help a lot the underwater camp, and because of our...lascivious activities. These one behind are from the [Cynocephali](https://non-aliencreatures.fandom.com/wiki/Cynocephalus) tribe and the [Panotii](https://www.theoi.com/Phylos/Panotioi.html) tribe, their job was to track you."

"Why tracking me ?" I could always gain some time, and information. I remembered these guys, i saw them at my father's palace, even if they seemed different somehow.

"Ahaha, well, to kill you of course. Our father doesn't bear you in his heart and this is a pleasure to execute his will." 

"Woah, i'm flattered, you must be very determined to find me in that snowstorm." They burst out laughing.

"Noooo, you can't be serious ? They didn't even told you that ? You think this weather is normal ? Even in the montains, winds aren't that strong. Can't you see this ?" He showed his arm and i realised that the snowflakes seemed to avoid his arm. Actually, they were getting all around him although i was facing them head on all the time. "How do you.."

"It's not me, stupid little prince. All this weather is fake, created. Lord Poseidon hired Boreas and his daughter, Khione, to create this scenery, in order to make you struggle. While we have no problem at all with this storm, we don't even feel a breeze." How far and twisted my father would go to make me suffer ? And these guys really began to get on my nerves.

"Ok, nephews (always made me laugh to have immortal relatives who were supposed to be younger than me), listen. Since you are like satyrs, you should be benevolent to demigods, right ?" They continued to laugh.

"See ? We don't think so. We are daemones of the sea after all, humans lives don't really matter to us." He grinned. "And we made far more horrible things than the satyrs, like kill or rape humans, sometimes eat them too." He made a huge smile, showing his shark teeths. "And now, it's your time to get fucked."

Negociation ended and he rushed at me with his sword. But since i had the time to get up and prepared, i waited for him to strike before avoiding his long vertical swing and i transformed riptide which was in my hand, i aimed at his armprint where there was no armour, he reacted and get out but i managed to do a nasty cut. Now he wasn't laughing anymore "AHHHH, i'll get you, you..."

"And you're supposed to be my dad's elite forces ? No wonder why the palace was so badly protected during the Titan war." I said with my mind.

He was really pissed, but a good kind of pissed, for him. He took me seriously and finally put up a good fight, however i still had the advantage since he was already wounded. He tried to take the less risk possible but i knew how to reach him anyway, swordfights were my speciality and i was clearly winning right now, even in my weakened state. His body was full of cuts, my nephew was apparently not very patient since he rushed at me again with all his force. I just had to focus, dodge again and kill hi.. beat him. I focused, it was not hard since i had ADHD and that my instincts were hardwired for combat. But something was off, he was smiling, and briefly, his stare would go behind me instead of on me. He's stupid ? Who would not look his opponent on a 1vs1 ?

Then i understood, and i quickly jump on the side to avoid a spear who was going to stab me in the back. "What the fuck was that ? You cheaters !"

"Who said we were playing fair." Said another Tritons who attacked with a long sword held by his two hands, i blocked the sword but it struck hard and with the snow, i lost balance. He lifted up his sword to stab me but i rolled out of reach. I didn't have the time to get up that already 3 spears were coming at me, out of options and also because i was scared as hell, i created a wave to destabilize them. It worked and i had just enough time to get up with no spear stuck in me, thank you. Then right after, another one tried to hit me in the back with a...hook, i think ? I concentrated and used the move Luke taught me, disarming the Tritons in the process. He was at my mercy, his neck exposed and i could kill him with no difficulty, like i did to so many monsters. But i hesitated, it felt wrong, we fought on the same side not so long ago. However, i didn't have the time to take a decision since an arrow hit me in the leg, fired by one of the dog-head guys. Destabilized and shocked, the Tritons took advantage of this and threw an heavy punch on my side. 

I falled on the snow again and now i was sure that my ribs weren't fully healed with the craking sound they made and the pain i felt each time i breathed in. I tried to get up but that Tritons jumped on me and was beating me to a pulp. Only with his weight on my rib cage, he was already killing me, so i think it's evident to say that i was not really pulling off a resistance when he struck me repeatedly. The others were approaching me with smiles on their faces and weapons in their hands. I knew i was going to die if i stayed here. I used my power, collapsed the pack-ice and falled in the water with the Tritons. 

The strain on my ribs disappeared, not thanks to the water, but because that pain was completely overshadowed by the burning and the stinging of my skin. It was like i dived into an acid pool, it was truly unbearable. Thankfully, the Tritons didn't attack me yet.

"You idiot, you think you can fight us underwater ? We are sea creatures ! We were forced to transform to adapt to the surface, but here, we don't need this form anymore." Their bodies [transformed](https://bohemianweasel.com/legendslore-ar-triton/), their scales looked thicker and their legs became a fishtail, some had [twin](https://www.theoi.com/Pontios/Tritones.html). They seemed bigger overall but they were still armored. I must say, plainly, they were much more threatening now.

And definitely quicker too ! They came at me with their weird combat style, they were always moving, retreating, gaining speed and finding openings to launch on me, but it was doing wonders for them because i could only parry. There was no support in the water, unlike on earth where you use the ground, so my strikes or parries had no force behind them compared to them. Don't get me wrong, i'm not a bad fighter underwater, but these guys were clearly leagues above me. They trained their entire life in the sea after all, and they knew how to act as a team, i was surrounded. I wanted to use my powers to make a difference but each time i tried, they all used theirs as well to negate mine. At least it required all their attention to stop me. I took this opportunity to go attack the closest one, i imitated them and used the water to propulse me and stab him but my iniative must have been too evident since he just dodged by using his own water current. He striked back, i used another water current to replace myself, i was beginning to get the grasp of it. I did a cut on his tail but the injury was too small to really damage him, it just achieved to upset him even more.

He swung ferociously his long two-handed sword, and i must recognise that the extra range provided is surprisingly good underwater because the gravity was not too strong here so his stance wasn't tiring to hold at all. And also because in a fight were everyone is moving all the time, a change of a few centimeters could really do the difference between life and death. So back to stage 1 were i was only dodging and blocking. I made in sort of always moving away from the others Tritons so i could be undisturbed. But i was beginning to seriously get tired with all the injuries i had, every movements became more painful and exhausting and my mind was becoming more and more cloudy. I had to find a solution quickly. Suddenly, one of the Tritons threw his spear in my blind spot and used the water to make it go faster. Tired, i sensed it too late and it landed in my traps. Fortunately, i used the water to slow down its course so it only cut me. Unfortunately, it required so much of my attention that my opponent had the time to stab me in the guts.

The moment the sword began to penetrate, i felt an electric shock running through me, uncousciously, my body knew i was going to die if it went deeper. So i send a shockwave purely on instinct. All the Tritons flinched and were sent away, the sword too. Blood were running out abundantly from my wound, and i knew deep within me, like a prey purchased by predators: i had to run, or i would die. 

I fleed, the quickest and the farthest i could go, no matter the direction. The Tritons recovered now and were chasing me. If Shrimpzilla was a runner, these guys were Usain Bolt, i had no chance to escape in my wounded state. The only way to run away would be to go to the surface again and quickly flee with my water-horse, but was i strong enough to keep escaping in the long run ? I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't even find out that there were 4 sea monsters not far ahead of me. I stopped, surprised, i was so pressed that i didn't realised i was going backwards on my tracks where the monsters followed me. No choices then, i had to go up now. However, out of nowhere an hook appeared above me and hooked me on my clavicle. The pain was horrible, but worst, the hook had a chain linked to the Tritons and he was pulling it, making my escape impossible.

I was trapped, between sea monsters and the Tritons. I couldn't fight them all, it was obviously not an option. The monsters came nearer, but the Tritons stayed where they were, looking at me and laughing. These sadistical bastards wanted to know what decision i would take: dying from the monsters or them. I wanted to make them pay so much, so so much, my morale and pity was gone now. But i was too wounded to fight and the water wasn't healing me fast enough, moreover i was lacking time. I was overheating, it must have been because of the stabbing, there was so much blood. That sensasion was similar at when i was using my power too much. But it was perfect since it was precisely my last resort, the heat made it more easy to enter in that state. I became angry, but mainly and fairly annoyed and pissed. I was done, my mind became even more cloudered, and it began to physically hurt, i felt like my head could explode. I was so tired, i knew that if i closed my eyes, i'll probably won't wake up. But eh, As long as you leave, you might as well do it with panache.

I felt power surge through me, i didn't care for the consequences. Water spinned around me like i was the center of a hurricane. Bubble of heat and steam came out of me, i was literrally boiling and my green eyes glowed, radiating power. I was terrifying, even the Tritons stopped laughing. I looked at the monster, they were petrified, did they fear me ? Maybe i could try something. They were obeying Poseidon, right ? Maybe i could command them too ? I turned to them and said:

" **Kill these guys, NOW.** "

I didn't know if they understood what i said exactly but, anyway, the result was the same. They rushed the Tritons like they were crazy, entranced with a murderous rage. I dislodged the hook with ease and pulled it, bringing his holder to me even tought he tried to pull it back, my strength was nothing like before. He was scared at first, then he calmed down and used the speed i provided to try to hit me. But i wasn't really worried, my thoughts were hazy, i just wanted him to stop, so i could avoid the effort to move. Have you ever played at facing the waves on the beach when you were young ? Well, let's say that our friend right there faced a wave that could be compared to a wall. His neck broke on the impact, he died immediately. Yet, i didn't feel any remorse, only had the sensation it was deserved. 

I moved to where the others were, only 2 monsters remained already. I stabbed one of these bastards in the back of the neck and he dropped dead too. Wooah, it's so easy when they don't see it coming, well 6 more to go. 

"YOU FUCKER !!" Some screamed, the sound echoed well in the water and made my head ached.

"Too loud." I thought, i felt like i was drugged. 3 spearer came at me leaving the 3 others deal with the monsters.

They attacked together, in sync, surrounding me to be sure i could not escape or attack without putting myself in danger. It was a good strategy, but i didn't care what i was doing anyway, i didn't care about fighting back, or even about their attacks. I was just dodging, using the water to move me or move the spears away. I didn't even budge a muscle. It amused me for a moment to be transported by the flows like this. But when the amusement ceased, when i found it annoying. I send a shockwave again to push them off, and used water currents to disarm them. The spears went flying up, or swimming up rather ? Then i had an idea. I focused on the closest spear and used the water to make it gain speed and throw it on one of them, like they did earlier, except this time it was way faster. The poor merman was so surprised he didn't even think about dodging, and it went right in his head, through the skull. It was a disgusting death but my mind was so out of place, all i could i think about was: "Yeaaaaah, headshot."

The other 2 were terrorized and ran away, i proceed to do same with them. It became like a game for me, a very wicked game. I pushed the water in front of them against their course so they wouldn't advance, when they turned back, they found the spears already going towards them. But unexpectdely, one of the Tritons put himself in front of the other and took the spear head on, literally. 

"Awww, shoot, so close." I said, i don't know what the hell was wrong with me, i just felt like nothing had importance anymore. 

The last merman was crying while supporting his friend, then he launched at me and said. "I WILL KILL YOU !!!"

"You're so...noisy" His voice was like a loud speaker next to my ear. I still didn't want to fight, to tell the truth, i didn't even move during all that killing, i just let myself sink slowly. So with no ideas in me, i simply used the water to compress and imprison him. 

"FREE ME, YOU SON OF..." But i cut him off. He was really too loud, that was really annoying. So i used more force too compress him and make him shut his mouth......finally, silence.

He tried to speak, even if it must have been extremely painful because of the compression. "Pleas...spar..me.......plea.." Now that was funny, i felt his bones crack and his flesh compact, i wanted to see how long he could survive. He screamed, a lot, it was really unnerving. But i continued, until there was no sound left.

Just 3 more...and it was finished. The Tritons were occupied by the last sea monster..a giant squid. They...seemed pretty....occupied, maybe..i could...rest a little, wait...for them.....to finish. i was..so....so sleepy...and tired, my..eyelids were...so heavy, the noises around me..began...to fade. It became so....peaceful, i could just...just one minute..rest.

I closed my eyes. As my consciousness slowly disappeared, my powers began to dissipate: i stopped steaming and the force that always let me float freely in the water ceased, so i sank deeper and deeper. I felt cold, but at peace, that was really a strange sensation. Everything went dark around me, no sound, no light, no pain, just the void.

"Hey there, can you hear me ?" said an intruder in my mind. I didn't want to talk, i was like a child forced to go to school a monday.

"Aww man, you must be too tired to talk. Don't worry, i know the feeling. Just know that Hermes sent me because he knew that something like this could happen, he wants me to help you. I will erase the sleepiness you feel right now, even if personally, i think that it's way too dangerous for your body. At best, you will just have a lot of mental problems, insomnias and chronic fatigues...but eh, it's still better than dying."

I heard less and less as his voice began to fade.

"Don't die on me, dude. I take a lot of risks here, you know. Zeus already tried to kill me once, so i don't wanna have Poseidon joins the party too. I can't stay longer, hang in there, you're doing great so far. Soon, Hermes will find a way to rescue you."

I woke up instantly, my head cleaned and my ideas clearer. I remembered everything he said, i didn't know who helped me but at least i knew help was on the way. The Tritons finished the monster and were coming at me. I made a quick check-up before fighting: riptide was in my pocket, my sight and hearing was perfect, and i was surprised to see that all my wounds were healed. My burst of power earlier might have boosted my healing abilities without i noticed.

The Tritons came at me and i went to the right one who seemed tired. I managed to cut him and dodge the surprise attack of the other, i obviously became stronger at fighting underwater. We continued for a moment, altought there were 3 against me and that they were in their natural element, i was winning right now.

"How is this possible !" said the long sword merman who seemed to be the strongest of their team.

The huge difference between us was that they were injured and tired while i was healed and in a good shape, and when i say good shape, i meant it. As i was moving around all the time, i didn't felt any fatigue, i could see and process informations faster than ever, without drawback. I never felt so effective before, the outcome of the fight became evident. I killed 2 of them, leaving only the strongest warrior alive who was already on the verge of dying. We both lauched ourselves on the other and i stabbed him in the guts, the same way he did on me, except mine was deeper and deadlier.

"Looks like you guys were the ones who got fucked." It wasn't like me to be so bitter or cruel, but they fully deserved it.

I drew back my sword, leaving him sinking alone before going to dust like the others. But unexpectedely, he laughed.

"It isn't finished, little prince. I will make sure that you will never be able to rest again, you will be tracked forever until your death finally come !" And he took the sea conch from his belt.

like i said, informations flowed faster in my mind now. In a few seconds, i understood what he was trying to do. These guys were called the ''howls of the sea'', if he succeeded at making a howl powerful enough to catch the attention of all the sea monster around, i would never be able to get back into the water again without confronting tens of them. I quickly used the water to propulse him out the sea, but even the crash against the pack-ice didn't stop him from shouting in his conch at the surface. After the end of the noise. I peeked to see where was the 3 remeaning people and i collapsed the ice to let them fall, but only the 2 dog-heads went underwater. As i was about to kill them, i realised that they didn't know how to swim, they died drowned. Why would they go at the North Pole if they couldn't swim ?

I got out of the water. "Ahhhhhhh", the cold again. I looked at my surroundings and saw the last survivor...flying ? He flapped his huge ears like a bird, he was far already, he had to be at 100 meters of me.

"Hey, Dumbo, come back here." I muttered to myself, joking.

But to my surprise, he turned back, saw me, and got away faster. So he actually heard me ? From so far away, and in this storm ? I remembered that this guy's job was to track me, so does it mean he have like a super hearing or something ? But, if there were peoples like him in other groups like this one, does it means they could have heard... 

"Fuck !" I said as i ran to him. So that was what the Tritons meant, he knew that either way, on land or in the water, i would be screwed. I used a column of water to catch Dumbo and put him down. He crashed, and before he could get up, i put riptide above his neck.

He was lying on his back, facing me who was on him. "Who are you ? How many other groups are there ? Who are my ennemies ? Answer !" I screamed.

"Pl..please don't kill me, i'm pacific, i'm not a monster, i was forced into this. I'm from the panotii tribe, they took almost all of us. And after that, we have been divided into many groups, hundreds of groups."

Fear overwhelmed me, it was impossible for me to fight continuously so many groups, one alone almost killed me. "You can't be serious, hundreds of Tritons are after me ?"

"No, no, not only Tritons. There are even more dangerous persons here, they look so strong, but i don't know what they're called." Great, even better now, at least i had to know their look to be prepared.

"Just tell me what they look li..." I don't why, but this is precisely at this moment that all the fatigue i held inside came back. I lost balance, i was barely able to keep my grip on riptide. I couldn't prevent me from closing my eyes, and my head hurted so much, it felt like i put my brain in a micro-wave. If i hadn't been outside, and constantly stimulated by the snowstorm and the cold, or if i hadn't been totally healed, with no injury to weaken me more, i would have probably dropped dead on the snow. 

The Panotii saw an occasion there, and, while he grabbed my sword to send it away, also took a knife with his other hand and tried to stab me in the head. I reacted just in time and without thinking i catched the knife by the blade, he wrestled to try to free his weapon. The pain woke me up a little, and i found the force to throw away the knife. By holding it, the sharp side did a very nasty cut on my left hand and it blooded a lot. Pain was replaced by anger, and with my extreme fatigue, i snapped.

"Why, you little..." I punched him in the face. "Didn't you say you were a pacifist ? Of course you were lying you fucking monster !" I Beated him up. "Why are you after me ? I did nothing to you !" Each blow harder than the previous one. "Stop trying to make a difference when you're so weak !" Again and again. "Know your place, you fucking trash, and go back to Tartarus !!"

I was furious, never in my life i had been so violent. I continued until i noticed that my hands were full of blood, but not mine, his blood. I stopped and watched his broken and bloody face full of bruise and broken bones. I had killed him.

I was disgusted, not because i killed him, he was a monster after all. But because i let my anger dictate me. I was doing what my father wanted, i was becoming like him. I was acting as Gabe would do, that thought alone made me wanna puke. He was all i could despise in a man. What if i had hurted an actual human ? Or my friends and family ? A scene passed in my head: about a future me striking a crying Annabeth who was on the floor with bruises, and this time i really puked. All of this made me sick, and the drowsiness didn't help. I just wanted to go home. 

I lied for a moment but i knew i had to go, the other groups could come anytime. I just needed to rest for a couple of seconds, i decided to wait for this panotii to turn to dust before i'd go. I was so depressed, i had to set a goal to find the motivation. I waited seconds, then the seconds became minutes, and i finally realised : this monster wasn't turning to dust, so this guy wasn't a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that went real dark real fast, i almost feel bad for Percy...almost.  
> I really had trouble with the Tritons because it's a term that can mean a lot of things in Greek mythology. Sometimes it refers only to children of Triton and Poseidon, sometimes it means all the mer-people in general. So i decided to make a mix of the elements i wanted and to concentrate for the design and the behaviour on the version known in the city of Tritaia where the Tritons were rapist who waited the woman to come into the water to kill them, they also hunted and ate the animals of the farmers. Yeah, i had to do a lot of research.  
> Also, for those who have questions for the Panotii, not all the tribe are monsters. Sometimes it is defined like for the Cynocephali tribe who are descendant of Gaia. But sometimes we don't know, so i decided to have the Panotii just be regular humans who had a link with Greek mythology.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it took me a week to write this first chapter, i hope that you guys like it, writing is more time-consuming that i thought. I did this chapter because i always wanted to create a book, but it is just a hobby, i don't know if i will finish this fanfic or even if i will continue to write. Let me know if you have apreciated this chapter so it can help me to motivate myself to write more.  
> Also, i am not a native english speaker and this my first fanfiction, so please review if you see grammar fault or if i mess sentences, jokes or anything, your opinion in general interest me and can help me to improve.
> 
> The cool thing with this story is that i have almost everything already planned in my head (the journey, the characters, the themes and the conclusion), the only problem is to write it down, in english and to make it interesting to read. So anyway, bye and see you next time, maybe.


End file.
